A Lack Of Color
by wantingchino
Summary: Logan and Veronica have a runin in the girl's bathroom. LoganVeronica, No longer a oneshot.
1. The Letter

A/N: Set after mid-season two. Logan is "with" Kendall and Veronica is with Duncan, as of now. Story switches from Logan to Veronicas POV. The italics are "Right Here" by Staind.

Pairings: LoVe (Logan and Veronica)

Summary: Logan has a run in with Veronica in the girl's bathroom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, though I wish I owned my own Logan. Tell me, why is Ronnie with Duncan when she can have Logan?

Logan's POV:

"What are you doing in here" Her question was simple. So why couldn't I answer it. It was just a damn question. Why was I in the girl's bathroom? Why was I looking at her like that, like I wanted her? She knew it to. She knows Ill always wait for her. Even after all my jackass remarks.

_You're so independent, you just to refuse to bend so I keep bending til I break. _

"Oh, Ronnie, what do you think I'm doing here, I wanted to see if Duncan still wasn't doing his job. Maybe you'd be up for a little fun in the bathroom" Shit, I was doing it again. Being a jackass to her. Okay, I'm just going to give her the letter now. Oh the letter, the letter I wrote at three am. I was so drunk, but its better that way, I could write how I really felt. No comments showing how much of a jackass I am.

"Here, I just wanted to give you this" That's all I could say. I had to get out of that bathroom. I saw Duncan all over her and it made me sick. He was everyone. He touched her. She wanted him to touch her, and here I was, fucking Kendall. I didn't even know why. Maybe it was to get my mind off of her, but it didn't work. I couldn't even say Kendall's name when we were together. How pathetic. She makes me that way, Veronica does all this shit to me. And I love her for it and hate her for it.

I walked out and I knew moments later, she'd be reading my confession of love. Hah, whatever the fuck you wanna call it, she was reading it. She'd probably go straight to Duncan after reading it and do only God knows what with him.

237943954856348234924793564549573975640568405840584082480248038540785

Veronica's POV:

What the hell? Logan just came into the bathroom and gave me some letter. I couldn't help but notice the pain in his eyes. Even through his remarks, I still notice how much he hurts. I blame myself sometimes for that. I suppose I left him when he needed me the most, but I was scared for him. Honestly, scared. So I ran, like a coward, I know.

I open the letter. I notice his handwriting and I smile. It's so messy.

"If you're reading this, then I finally grew some balls and gave this to you. I don't know why I'm writing. I've gone over it in my head a thousand times. You and me that is. Why it can never happen. Why it ended. I went over all of it and I came up with this. I know you're still with him, I know he still loves you, but part of me knows this. You're not that Veronica Mars anymore. You're not that girl that fell in love with Duncan, and as much as you wanna believe you are, you can't be. You're different now. I'm sorry for the summer. I was so messed up Veronica. I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry because every time I see you, I feel the need to make an ass of myself and say something that will hurt you. I never want to hurt you, but I do. I do because that's who I am, when I'm not with you. When I'm not with you, I'm jackass Logan. And I hate that so much, but its reality. When I was with you, our relationship gave so much. When I kissed you, I felt your pain, you loss. I know you felt mine too. You felt me lose Lily. I felt you lose your best friend. You felt me hate my dad. I felt you love yours. You felt me mourn for my mom. I felt you long for yours. There was so much there Veronica. I just need to know that you know that. I have to admit, nothing would be better than for you to love me. But that's not what I want if it wont makes you happy. I want you happy. If Duncan makes you happy, then be with him. And Ill still be your jackass…waiting for you. But don't feel guilty. I'm not sure if I wanna write this down, but what the hell, I love you."

Wow. That simple. He loves me. I cant help but go over what he said, the same thought that I've had for weeks now. "You're not that Veronica Mars anymore. You're not that girl that fell in love with Duncan, and as much as you wanna believe you are, you can't be. You're different now"

I fold the letter and walk to my next class in a haze. I see Duncan and he kisses me. I don't return it. Everything's sort of a blur. Logan loves me.

"Hey" Duncan greets me.

Logan loves me.

"Hey" I respond.

Logan loves me.

"Are you okay" Of course I'm okay.

"Logan Loves me" Shit, that time I said it aloud.

I can see the confusion and anger all over his face. He doesn't understand.

"What, Veronica, what the hell?" I don't need to have this conversation now. I don't even know what I want. Logan loves me.

"Duncan, I gotta, I gotta go" I begin walking to my car. He doesn't follow. At first, I'm glad he doesn't, but then, I'm not. Why isn't he following me? Isn't that what boyfriends do? I hear yelling in the background and I assume its Duncan, telling me to come back. I need to get out of here. I open my car door and someone grabs my hand.

It's Logan. Of course.

"What do you want Logan" I plead with him. Why is he doing this? Why is he telling me all of this now? It's killing me. I've thought about it for weeks. About me and Duncan and how I'm not that girl anymore. I'm not the Veronica Mars who fell in love with Duncan. I'm the newVeronica Mars. I'm somewhat wild. Somewhat of a bitch. I have become what Lily always wanted me to be. I wore the Red dress. I went skinny-dipping. I kissed Logan Echolls. I solved her murder. I know she'd be proud. She would like who I've become. Badass Veronica Mars.

"You were right" Those are the only words I can form. "I'm not that girl anymore"

He smiles. I smile back.

"I know. Come on, let me give you a ride to your place"

And with that, we drive away. In his SUV. And I know Duncan saw. He had to, because everyone saw me storm to my car and then watched Logan run after me. Oh the rumors I will hear tomorrow. All part of the new Veronica Mars.


	2. The Dinner

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. If you guys want more, you got it. Trouble is, I'm afraid I'm screwing this up. I had it planned for a one-shot so let me know what you think. Secondly, I have exams all week so this will probably be the last chapter for this week, Ill get more out next week though. Thanks review again!

IMPORTANT NOTE: The bus crash never happened. Meg is still alive. And no ones heard anything about a baby yet.

Logan's POV:

I didn't know what the hell I was doing. I know Duncan saw me run after her. I know he'll probably kick my ass but I don't care. She had to have mentioned something to Duncan because he was anger. I saw it all over his face.

"What happened?" I ask. I need to know. It was my letter, after all, that caused this.

"I told him, accidentally, that you loved me" She says loved like its past tense. God, do I have to spell it out to this girl that I'm still in love with her. Oh wait, I did. I wrote in the fucking letter that I love her.

"What did he say?"

"He was anger, and I left and then you came after me" She turns to me and her gaze is undeniable. I pull over the car and turn to her.

Veronica's POV:

He turns to me and suddenly I see it. I see what he was talking about in the note. How we share each other's pain and loss each time we kiss. At that moment, I couldn't think. I left all my thoughts behind and kissed him.

"Veronica, Duncan, you're dating Duncan" That was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. I kissed him. And he reminds me of Duncan? I don't want to be reminded right now.

"Logan, I know. I know. But I saw it. I saw what you said—" and then he just cuts me off. With a kiss, as if he wasn't the one who just denied me. I kiss him back. I have to. I need this. I need him. I stay connected to his lips and I move to his seat and straddle him. He stops me again. What is he today? New and improved holy Logan?

"Veronica" He's pleading with me. I know he wants this, but he wants it to be different. He wants me to be dedicated to him. Not Duncan. "Veronica, I see him on you. Duncan, he's everywhere. Veronica Mars, who are you? Are you that girl, that I watched last year, loss her best friend and her boyfriend and just cry about it, or are you the girl who did something about it. Who made Lily's killer pay? Who talked back to me when I was an ass to you? Veronica, its your call. Ill wait, you know that." I know he will. But in the meantime, he'll be a jackass.

And now I want this. I want this so fucking much it will be the death of me. I want to forget about Duncan. I think I already have. And I want to take Logan back to my house and have my way with him. I was drowning, I was becoming so emotionless and he saved me. He was like coming up for air. I require him.

"Logan, I need you now" I think he gets what I'm saying but I can never tell with him. He drives straight to my house. I reach for my keys and as I open the door, he kisses me overpoweringly. God, how long have I really wanted this? How long have I known that I wasn't her anymore? I wasn't Duncan's anymore.

Logan's POV:

Oh God, we're on her couch now. I'm gripping her ass and she's on top of me. I can't help but feel guilty. Duncan has to know something's happening right now, but hell, I know about him and Meg. He knocked her up. Shit, Veronica doesn't know that. Suddenly, as she unbuckling my belt, I feel the need to tell her. Why the hell am I doing this to myself. I have her on top of me. She's ready. I'm ready. We both want this, yet I have to play righteous Logan and stop her.

"Veronica, I need to tell you something," The look in her eyes tells me she doesn't want to hear. She needs to though.

"Logan, go. Tell me, what is it that's so important" God, what am I doing to myself? She's still on top of me, her hands on my chest, and I go to open my mouth but the door opens. Shit. It's Mr. Mars, and Wallace? And Wallace's mom maybe? Fuck, I don't know. Veronica gets off me and I sit up. How fucking embarrassing.

"Okay, well, I should probably head out. Hello Mr. Mars, Wallace, I'm sorry, I don't you Maim but it was nice to meet you" I shake her head and head straight for the door.

"Why don't you stay for dinner Logan" What the fuck? Did those words really just come out of Keith Mars' mouth? Am I in some alternate universe? Am I dreaming? I look at Veronica and she has the same look as I do. Damn, I'm stuck. I can't say no.

"Sure, that'd be great" And there we are. Standing in the living room. Awkward silence. And this is just great. I love when I have nothing to say and feel uncomfortable.

Veronica's POV:

We just finished dinner and I walk Logan to the door. He seems a little nervous but leans down and gives me a kiss and whispers in my ear.

"I love you" He says it again. It makes me smile inside.

How awkward was that? That dinner. It was like hell. Dad was secretly asking him his intentions and god knows what else he was implying. And Wallace, Wallace was fucking shocked. I could see it all over his face.

If I thought that was hard, I cant imagine school tomorrow. And I still have no clue what I want. Maybe Lily will appear tonight with some advice. And how fucked up does that sound? Lily giving me advice on her ex-boyfriend. Somehow, I know its not as fucked up as it sounds.


	3. The Encounter

A/N: Thanks for the reviewing. I had three exams today, thanks to those who wished me good luck. I have more coming this week but I decided to get a chapter out for you guys! So here it is…chapter three. Italics are Veronica's visions of Lilly in the chapter. By the way…upon request, Twinkletot69 is my beta. Question to all the readers, do you think Logan and Veronica will get back together in the show? Well, just curious of your opinions. Thanks. And onward with the chapter…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Veronica drifted to sleep that night as Lilly came to her in her dreams.

"_Veronica, why are you so worried" Lilly asked her best friend. _

"_I'm not, I just, I don't know. Logan Echolls. Again. What about when you said me and Duncan were meant to be and what about that__ psychic__?" Veronica asked. She needed to know what Lilly thought. That's how she would make up her mind. Through Lilly._

"_Veronica, hello? Where have you been the last two years? You are so not that Veronica anymore. Damn girl, sometimes I wonder why you weren't like this when I was alive. And as for the psychic, who do you think knows me better? You or some old lady? You, Veronica. You."_

_Veronica smiled to herself. She knew Lilly. She reminded herself of their friendship. Sometimes, she hated these dreams but loved them at the same time. If this was the only way she could see Lilly, she would take it. _

"_So you like this Veronica better?" _

"_Yes, and hell, I think you should go for it…with Logan. I mean, after all, Duncan can get a little boring. And you're just not into boring guys anymore V" From what Veronica could see, it looked like Lilly really wanted this. Lilly really wanted her to go after him. God, she loved Lilly. And at that moment, she realized, that maybe, just maybe…she loved Logan too. _

Veronica's POV:

I was getting ready to open my door and leave for school, when there he is. Offering me a ride.

"Need a ride?" He looks sexy today. Like he woke up early this morning in attempt to get me to lust after him. Mission: Success.

"Do you think that's the best idea? I mean, everyone will see us show up together" Yeah, he looks fucking hot today, but I still have to think of school. Of the people. Of Duncan.

"Veronica, I know I once said 'secrets are kinda hot' but they're not. Not with you and me. Were not good with secrets. I told you that I'd back off if that's what you want"

I have to make this decision and now. I think back on what Lilly said. _I think you should go for it…with Logan. _I lean towards his lips and he bends down to meet mine. This is something I've truly missed about Logan Echolls. The way his kisses weren't always deep and so damn soap opera-ish. When I need them to be, they are rough and bold. Our hands are roaming and after that kiss, I contemplate skipping school. Fuck Neptune. But for some reason, I wanna go. I wanna get it over with. Duncan will be there and we'll have to talk. One less thing I've got to do tomorrow.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Logan's POV:

Despite my plans, Veronica and I decide to walk into school separately. On the way over, she said some shit about needing to talk to Duncan first. I understand that. I get it. Part of me thinks I should be the one talking to him, but she insisted.

Damn, I forgot. Meg. The baby. I forgot to tell Veronica. Fuck, I need to tell her. It's not really my place though. Duncan should have told her. He should have told her a while ago. The only reason I know is because I overheard Meg's teary-fucking-eyed confession. Duncan was such a dick about it too. He looked sincerely over-whelmed for about a whole two seconds and then he told her to keep it quiet for a while. She was fucking hysterical and all he could say was, "Hey, could we keep this on the DL for a little while longer." And that's around the time I wanted to vomit all over him. I mean, I know I can be a dick too, but if some girl told me she was having my kid, damn, I'd take the prick mask off at least for her. Oh well, all in good timing. Veronica will find out one way or another.

I look around and mentally curse myself. I can't get Mars off my mind. I spot Wallace and figure its time to see what he thought of dinner last night.

I see Dick coming up to me and I feel like I don't have time for this. This 'were in eighth grade' shit. I know what he's going to say. How much of a bitch Veronica is, how many girls want me. How I should be with someone, anyone but her. I don't give a fuck. He'll see it one day. I know he will. Someday, someone is just going to walk into his life and not give two fucks about his feelings. And she'll be the world to him. Just like Veronica is to me.

"I know you heard and I'm not ready for your shit, so save it" I say it with some anger. I feel like I owe that much to Veronica. I owe her so much. I know that if she hadn't been there for me when she was, I would be six feet under. Right next to my mom.

"What the hell dude? I didn't even say anything?"

"Yeah, but you were going to. Something's about Veronica." My voice was getting increasingly louder. I couldn't care less. "Fuck it Dick, I want the whole world to know. I fucking love her. Yeah, me…Logan Echolls. I love Veronica Mars. So fuck you. Don't you ever say anything about her."

I felt like it needed to be said. He needed to hear me say that. I look around and notice, stares. Everyone's looking, looking at me like I'm insane. Sometimes I hate that people exist. Why cant it just be Veronica and I…without the constant shit from our friends. She gets it from her dad and Weevil and Wallace, and I get it from all the 09-ers. Fuck the 09-ers. They have no damn clue how fucking incredible she is. That's why I was such a jackass to her. I knew I couldn't have her. It killed me. Not having her was the death of me. I had to be an ass. To keep me from demanding her to take me back.

Dick's just staring at me. He looks pissed.

"Alright, dude, chill. Listen, if you love her, like for real, then I ain't got shit to say" Damn, finally. Finally someone backs the fuck off.

"Thanks man" That's all I say, that's all I need to say. He gets it. He knows. Somewhere in that small brain of his, he gets that I love her. He gets that I need her.

Just as I turn around, my face connects with someone's fist. What the hell? I look up after falling to the ground and see Duncan. Shit, I should have seen this coming. Veronica is his girlfriend after all. I mentally cringe. _His_ girlfriend.

"Logan, what the fuck?" And I honestly think that's the first time I've ever heard him say fuck. I try not to laugh, but hell, it was kinda humorous.

And then I realize, he thinks I'm laughing at the situation.

"Duncan, I was laughing cause you said 'fuck', that's all" My voice sounds as though I surrendered, but I mentally make note, that this time, I will fight for her. "Look, D, I'm sorry. Really. But you get it right? You have to. You have to know. She's not yours anymore. She can't be Duncan. Damn, wake up. She's changed so much since Lilly died. She's different. I love her Duncan" And with that, I think Duncan just shit himself.

"Love?" He questions. As if my answer will change.

"Love. I have this weakness for her Duncan. She's the fucking fire inside of me I can't put out. Hell, I don't want to put out. And as much as it killed me to see her move on to you, I'd rather see her move on then never see her again. She's like my forbidden fruit. Damn, I know I am not allowed, but I have to. I have to have her Duncan. Do you still love her, honestly" I ask. I'm pleading. My eyes are saying 'Please don't love her'

"Damn Logan, I don't know. How can I think when you say something like that to me?" He sighs and it seems like he's come to a conclusion. "I know this much, I do love her, but its sure as hell not as much as that confession I just heard. I don't think I've ever experienced something like that" He kinda looks sad at his last remark. And there we are, in the middle of Neptune High. He's letting go of her.

"You'll find it man, in right time. You'll find it" He will. He'll find the girl who brings him to his fucking knees. He'll find his very own Veronica Mars.


	4. The Loss

A/N: My exams went okay. What can I say? I'm taking a break from thinking about exams though. Because I have no classes today, yay. Sorry it took so long for this chapter but I'm not sure when I will be able to get the next out. I have cheerleading a lot this week so hopefully soon. I hate to keep you guys waiting, lol. Well, here it is. This chapter basically killed me. I had no clue what to write so, be honest with me and let me know if it blows. Okay…onward…

By the way, I didn't go into much detail at all with the sex scene, just because I didn't have time and all. I'm sorry. Lol.

Logan's POV:

This wasn't happening. This is happening. No. I just told Dick and Duncan and I'm sure over half the school heard me too. Heard me say I that I love her. Veronica Mars. And now, instead of me and Veronica doing something stupid like making out, she's crying her fucking eyes out. And there's nothing I can do. Nothing. It kills me. But I'm glad that I'm here. I'm glad that I get to comfort her.

She told me what happened after she got the call. It hit me too like a ton of bricks. In a way, it was another similarity to add to our list. My mom committed suicide, she's dead. Her mom, is dead now too. My d—Well Aaron is dead to me. And now Veronica's is dead to her too. Really dead. Fuck.This is fucking insane. Both of her parents die in the same day. Turns out, Keith was doing just what Veronica did last year, taking Lianne to rehab. Yea, considering some jackass in a semi killed them, that didn't go well.

What the hell is she going to do with the rest of her life? I mean, where will she live. Oh God, I hope she doesn't pull some shit and say she's moving out of Neptune. All though, I wouldn't blame her at all. There are probably too many memories.

"Veronica." She looks up at me with tear-stained, red eyes. I hate whoever did this to her.

"Logan thanks for being here." Hell yeah, I'll always be here for her.

"Of course. You were there for me when all this happened to me." She was. She was with me, every step of the way, trying to find my mother, letting me cry on her. And hell, that was even before we were together. And then she was there through my father's (hah, I'll humor myself and call him that) trials and shit.

She lightly kisses my forehead and I wonder, how did we get here? Yesterday, I was hurling insults at her. Today, I'm letting her cry on me.

"Veronica, I don't want to, umm, you know, say this to soon or anything, but uh, have you--" I pause, I'm stuttering. What the fuck is wrong with me? Just say it Echolls. It needs to be said. "Have you thought about where you're going to live?"

Dammit, I knew if I said that she'd start crying again. Not that she stopped crying before; it was just that she wasn't like sobbing. But now she is. All because of what I said. I'm such a dumb fuck.

Three Days Later…

Veronica's POV:

It's been three days. Three days since I've been to school. Three days since I've seen my father. Three days since I've talked to anyone except Logan. It's been three fucking days since both of my parents died.

I've been in the apartment crying for three days. Logan's been bringing me my work from school and staying with me at nights. Part of me never wants to leave here, face the real world, but part of me hates this apartment. Everything reminds me of him. His smell, its still here. Everywhere. He's everywhere. I start to cry again. Dammit, what ever happened to Badass Mars? I'm not sure if their deaths are supposed to make me stronger—like Lilly's did. When Lilly died, everything sort of stopped. Peoples shit no longer mattered. It couldn't. I had one mission: bring Lilly justice. I was willing to fuck people up to get there too. I have to admit, I kind of like having the hardass exterior with the marshmallow interior. And then it occurs to me, I don't have to change a thing this time. I cared about both of my parents, but there's mystery killer out there. No motherfucker I have to bring down. And I am definitely content with that. God, but they're really dead. That's what kills. Gone, forever, and there's not a fucking thing I can do.

I look at the clock. 2:47.

Any minute, Logan should be here. He always comes over right after school. At first, he wouldn't even go to school, but I told him he needed to. It was better that way. I heard from Wallace, he's getting a bunch of shit from the 09er's. Saying I'm only with him because Duncan left me. I think all of them know about my parent's death, but I could care less either way. If they know or if they don't.

Logan walks in, breaking me from my thoughts, and gives me a smile. I'm beginning to think he's the strongest man I know. He's eighteen and dealt with so much already. And yet, he still finds more strength to help me deal with all of this.

"Hey."

"Hey." I reply back.

"I brought Chinese." He points to the bag, "And some homework."

"Thanks, how was school?" He walks toward the couch to sit down.

"Good, I missed you." He gives me a light kiss on the forehead.

"And I missed you." I figure I should bring up what I was thinking about earlier, about this apartment. I need to get out. "Everything reminds me of him Logan, I need to get out of here"

"I know. I know. Wherever you wanna go, I'm ready. Just um, the hotel might be a little awkward." I laugh lightly. A little, try a fucking lot.

"Yea, figured. Let's get a place of our own, lets leave this apartment, for good." I know it may sound crazy but I can't be here anymore. I love my father so much; it just kills me to still be here.

Logan has this incredibly striking smile on his face. "For you Mars, anything."

Two Weeks Later…

Logan's POV:

"Umm, only two more periods left." I say as I continue to kiss her. This has to be my favorite part of the day. In the middle of the hallway, against a set of lockers, kissing Veronica Mars.

She's started back to Neptune this week and we've been a little off to ourselves. We eat lunch with Wallace, but other than that, we don't really communicate with others. Truth be told, there's really no reason to. We have everything we need. I mean, when you look at it, we have nothing left but each other. Hell, we've lost it all. So we hold tight to the thing that's left. Each other. If I had to pick one thing to hold to, to not lose, hell yeah I'd pick her.

"We could just skip those last two periods, you know, for a little session in the bathroom." I suggest, teasingly.

"Umm, no. Much as I liked to, you know Mr. O'Neil. He'd probably come looking for me."

"I'd just tell him to get the hell out." She laughs at me. I love it when she laughs at me. Funny thing is, half the time, what I say isn't even funny, but its nice to know she likes it.

"So 2:30, the Xterra?" She asks.

"Ummhmm, and then we'll go see our new place. You ready for that Veronica?" Of course she's ready. She's wanted nothing more but to get out of that apartment for two weeks. Finally, we got a place. It's kind of mind-blowing. Two weeks ago, we hated each other, and incidentally, I really did love her. But now, were moving in together. Along, two weeks ago, she also had parents. I guess that changes everything.

Logan's POV:

"Veronica, are you sure about this?" I ask. I need her to be sure. I'm not doing this unless she's ready. It's kind of ironic to think that with any other girl, I wouldn't even ask that question, but I care too much about her not to ask.

"Ummhmm." She reply's as her lips meet me again. It seems right that our first time together will be in our new house. I laugh at myself that I just thought that. I sound like a woman.

"Logan, shirt." She says.

So I'm taking off her shirt as I gently lay kisses around her collarbone. I discard my shirt and began unbuttoning her pants. She exploring my mouth as I lower her pants. Soon, I'm inside of her.


	5. The Family

A/N: Finally, this will be the last chapter. Sorry. Anyway, onward…

NOTE: Duncan and Logan steal most of this from a movie…care to guess what movie? If so, you get brownie points, lol. Leave your answer in your review or email me.

>>>>

Fifteen Years Later

"Logan, please tell me you two are kidding," Veronica said to her husband.

"Were not baby. Its going to be hilarious. Sit back and watch. Hell, its kind of our duty considering. Its my daughters very first date," Logan stated with a laugh.

"Yeah really, Veronica, it'll be funny," Duncan pleaded.

"You're going to embarrass her so much, and I'm not taking the fall for it. No way, I'm blaming it all on Uncle Duncan and dear dad," Veronica said.

"I'm okay with that. She'll live. Plus, you've got to admit, it will be fucking hilarious," Logan added.

"How do you even know the kid wont run away after you two are done with him," Veronica asked.

"Well, for starters, he'll be too scared to move," Duncan said.

"Fine," Veronica said, as she looked at Logan. "But I'm am not responsible for our daughter is mad."

"Joy won't know a thing babe," Logan promised.

>>>>

Veronica and Logan's first time, fifteen years ago in their new house, resulted in a child. It was hell at first. No one wanted to accept the fact that they were happy together and they were going to have the baby. But they managed. Veronica gave birth to a beautiful girl on October 8th 2006. They named her Joy because that was Lilly's middle name.

>>>>

"We are seriously going to freak this kid out," Duncan said.

Just then the doorbell rang. Veronica and Logan's daughter had a date tonight. Her first date.

Duncan and Logan became good friends after Veronica broke up with Duncan. Although it took lots of time. Somehow, they ended up in L.A., running a branch of Kane Software together.

"Show time," Logan said, excited.

Logan went to answer the door. Standing in the doorway was Joy's date. 'Time to fuck with his head' thought Logan.

"Who the fuck are you?" Logan asked, with no smirk on his face.

"I'm Travis, Umm, I'm here to pick up Joy," Travis replied, nervously.

"How old are you," Logan demanded.

"I'm fifteen sir"

"Motherfucker, you look thirty," Logan said, trying to hide his smile.

Travis just stood there, in shock.

"You a virgin," Logan continued.

"Yes, uh yes sir"

"Good. Keep it that way. Aint gonna be no fucking tonight. Have you ever made love to a man?" Logan asked, trying desperately to hide his smile.

"Uh, definitely no sir."

"You want to," Logan asked, very serious.

"No."

Joy's date wanted to run. What in the hell was wrong with this man? And just as Travis thought it couldn't get worse, another man appeared in the doorway.

Duncan walked up next to Logan, with a bottle of Jack Daniels in hand. To Travis, he appreaded to be drunk.

"Who's at the door?" Duncan asked. Knowing who as at the door. 'Poor kid' Duncan thought. 'But it'll be funny.'

"Its Travis," Logan replied.

"Who the fuck is Travis?" Duncan asked, pretending to be upset and angry.

"Came to take Joy out," Logan added.

"What you want?" Duncan asked the boy. Logan was sure the boy had shit himself by now.

"I'm just here to, umm, take Joy out."

"How old are you?" Duncan asked.

"Fifteen"

"Shit, you look at least thirty," Duncan replied.

Duncan and Logan decided to let the boy take Joy out, finally. Veronica laughed mostly at the two men. This was how life was supposed to be. She never wondered what it would have been like if she ended up with Duncan, because that didn't matter. She was completely in love with Logan and the life he gave her.

>>>>

Review please. I know its short, but hey, the story needed to be finished. Sorry if it sucked, be honest in the review.


End file.
